2017-09-22 - Homecoming
The doors of the mansion open revealing a cab turning around in the driveway and Damian Wayne returning from a day at the office. The office? Yep, in addition to his bat duties and his school he's interning for Lucius at Wayne Enterprises. The youngest Wayne has a cellphone plastered to the side of his head. "Yes, I go those reports before I left the office, I plan to go over them after my homework. Tt. No, I am not overworked, compared to what I am used to this is nothing. Alright, thank you Mr. Fox, I'll see you on Monday." Damian hangs up and pockets his phone before heading into the mansion a designer messenger bag slung over one shoulder of his suit. Yep, he's in full mini-Bruce mode tonight. "Anyone here?" he calls out as he reaches the foyer. Nightwing comes up from the Cave in civillian clothes and says, "I am." he looks over to Damian, "got a message for you, something about omework, it is from Dragon." he shrugs, "Rand into him on the docks last night, also Carrie is back in town." He cracks a smile, "Law of conservation of Bats I guess." Batman enters from the study silently out of habit. A duffle bag is over his shoulder which he drops to the floor to announce himself. "Is there someone around here endangering bats?" He asks nonchalantly. He cocks his head a little waiting for a response. "Right, I need to do some reading," Damian says about Dragon's homework before that thought is derailed by the next. "Carrie is back?" he asks reaching for the phone in his pocket. Once it's out he taps at it furiously checking his text messages to see if she reached out to him. As a result he doesn't notice Batman until he emerges from the Cave. "Father, you're back" he says surprised before as an aside to Grayson he adds. "Sounds like your law is correct." Nightwing nods to Damian and says, "Always is." He gives more details, "Yeah I saw her last night same time I ran into dragon she was busting a drug running operation." He says, "I had bene collecting evidence so all worked out and that is one gang off the streets for awhile." he loosk over and sees Bruce return and smiles, "Only the usual dangers, though we have had a retirement of sorts, Cassandra has left town, gone to Hong Kong, personal family business." Both of the Wayne's would easily note that he is being purposely sparse with details concerning the former Black Bat. Batman says, "Who changed the security codes on the cave? I almost didn't get in," Batman sounds slightly put out. Of course trying to get into the cave can get pretty nasty past a certain point. "Nonono don't let me interrupt. Text your girlfriend. Sensei Dragon and I can wait. Dick, how are you?" He extends a hand to the young man. With his left hand he pulls his cowl back and sighs, glad to be home." Damian arches an eyebrow at his father but yes, does text Carrie before putting away his phone. "You were gone awhile it is only good discipline to change the codes. Besides, you're Batman, if anyone can break into your Cave it should be you." Damian says and looks over to Dick. "Which part of her family?" he asks. Nightwing shakes Bruce's hand and gives him a smiles, "Technically I did," He says about the codes, "But Damian is right it is standard protocol." he thinks about the question he was asked for a few moments, "I am good, busy but good, being bi-coastal has it's disadvantages." He answers Damian's question, "Her father broke out of Blackgate she took off after him, before she could bring him back in he was killed. Not sure of her mother is involved or not, when I saw her she was still in a bad way but wanted to work through it on her own. I reminded her we are family two and that we are only a call away. She is still processing it." After all most in the room have had to go through that same process, this is one point where Damian is the lucky one. Batman opens the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "Good job on the codes. I could have been compromised. Cassandra's business is her own, We're here if she needs help or wants to come back. Damian, bats go on walk about sometimes. I just ended mine. Your mother's family probably considers this your walkabout. Explains why we're not fending off killers every weekend. I'm glad Carrie has come back. She's probably just getting the feel of the city ... and paying a visit to the gym as Polly. Wildcat is probably stuffing her with cookies as we speak." Bruce snags a leftover roast chicken and sits down. He begins eating it ravenously, utensils forgotten. Damian nods to Bruce. "They do. After all they have a different sense of time than most people," he says with the frown that usually lives on his face when he discusses his mother and the other side of his family. "You're probably right about Carrie, Father," Damian says following him into the kitchen. Once there he leans against the counter and looks back to Dick. "I can't say I am sorry to hear about Cain. He's dangerous and not our ally. Do you think Cassandra will come back?" Nightwing rubs his chin as his thinks about that, striking a pose very reminesent of his mentor without consiously realizing it, 'I am not sure. I think so but I think it will take time." He then quickly adds, "I definately hoped so, I have gotten used to her having my back in the 'Haven." Batman pauses in his ravening and says, "I don't which is worse, to lose a father who is your friend and role model and loved or to lose ... the other kind. Separate kinds of pain I suppose. " The back door to the kitchen opens and Alfred backs in carrying some bags of groceries. The butler turns and sees Damian first and gives him a curt nod. Then he sees his employer and Dick Grayson. He has a quick smile for Dick Grayson and then descends on Bruce. "Oh no. You're not destroying my kitchen right off the street or rooftop or tunnel. Oh master Bruce! Cold chicken ... indeed -for your return?! No. I have the elements of a proper dinner here. We will dine in a half hour. We still dress for dinner here sir. That doesn't involve capes. We also use utensils. Master Richard, you're staying for dinner. Master Damian, I found those desserts you seemed to like the other night. Gentlemen wash up perform your ablutions! Thirty minutes. " The chicken is whisked away from Bruce. The bags are being disassembled. When Alfred enters Damian stops leaning on the counters and then quietly hides a smirk when Father is taken to task for breaking house rules. "Well, I suppose I will be back in 30 minutes," he says to the others before heading up to his room to change and clean up. Nightwing is fairly clean and in civilian clothes buthe nods to Alfred and likewise heads upstairs to the room he keeps in the mansion and gcelans up better and puts on nicer civilian clothes. though he arrives back in the dining area in less than the thirty minutes alotted. Bruce says, "Is my correspondence ..." "On your desk sir." "The board meeting ..." "In two days sir. The itinerary is on your desk." "Ms. Kelly may ..." "I have her room ready, sir. I'll freshen it up while dinner is cooking. Please ... get cleaned up!" Bruce slowly gets up and walks out of the kitchen, careful to grab his bag off the floor. A small smile twists the corner of his mouth. At the stove Alfred lets out an exasperated sigh and Bruce's smile widens a little.